Maths With Alex, Edward and Rosalie
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: Its a funny, short story about me, a dubliner edward and rosalie in a maths class..:D


A Day In School. Rosalie, Edward and Alex(instead of Bella)

**My little say. Yes people Bella has again "Fallen' under a bus. If you havent or have read my last story "Twilight Movie Gone bad" read that after this its very similar. So me Alex is Edwards girlfriend like I said I'm replacing Bella and im 100% dub (Dubliner.. Irish person). This is the last one of my I'm doing so lap it up. So with starting with Maths, with my teacher Mrs. Cannon.**

Mrs. Cannon: girls and Edward open books page 122

Alex : hang on

"Alex routes through bag"

"Rosalie and Edward are sitting ready"

Mrs. Cannon : Alex TODAY !

Alex : IM GETTING THERE

Edward : slowly but surely

Alex : shut up Edward

Rosalie : Mrs. Has your hair always been like that

Mrs. Cannon : like what

Rosalie : brown, blonde, black and all over the shop

"Alex still routes for books in her never ending bag"Edward : Alex take your time like

: ROSALIE THAT'S EXTREMEY OFFENSIVE

Rosalie : so is your face

Alex : Rosalie leave Mrs. Alone not her fault her face is like that..she'd hardly pick that now would she . POXY BOOK !

Edward : mrs. don't mid these two just get on

Mrs. Cannon : thank you Edward . Nice face by the way

Edward : why thank you

Rosalie : "cough. Cough"

Mrs. Cannon : anyway you-

Rosalie : Eh hem cough

Mrs. Cannon : so to-

Rosalie : Eh hem cough

Mrs. Cannon : page-

Rosalie : Cough

Mrs. Cannon : 11-

Rosalie : "Cough cough cough cough"

Mrs. Cannon : YOUR FACE ROSALIE IS GREAT

"Alex routes through the bag.."

Edward : Alex-

Alex : shut up ya spa I'll find it

Mrs. Cannon : to find the slope of the line you must use a formula-

"Alex's phone rings"

Alex : Hello ?

Alex : what ma ?

Alex : ARE YOU FOR SEROIUS !!! Ah having a laugh ah lads

Edward : Alex hang up the phone--

Alex : sssssssssssssssssssssssh.. Ahh I'm just finding me maths book . Ye

Mrs. Cannon : ALEX ! No phones in my classroom hand it over

"Alex hangs up phone"

Alex : P**s off .. You havin a laugh, go buy your own phone. Robbin mine

Mrs. Cannon : FYI I have a phone

Alex : No you don't

Mrs : I so do

Alex : don't

Mrs. Cannon : do

Alex : Don't

Mrs. Cannon : do

Alex : Don't

Mrs. Cannon : do

Alex : Don't

Alex : Show it to me

"Mrs. Pulls a phone out of her pocket"

Alex : thought you said no phone's in your classroom

"Edward hands Mrs. The phone and she goes back to teaching"

: ok everyone FOR THE THIRD TIME PAGE 112

Alex : I'm in a micheal Jackson humour

Rosalie : so am I

Alex : shes more than a beuty queen, out of a movie scene

Rosalie : I said, I don't mind but what do you mean I am the one

Alex : who will dance on the floor in the round

Rosalie : she said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round

Alex : she said her name was billie jean, as she caused a scene

Rosalie : then every head turned with eyes of being the one

Alex : SKIP TO THE CHORUS billie jean is not my lover, shes just a girl who claims I am the one

Rosalie : BUT THE KID IS NOT MY SON-

Mrs. Cannon : girls !!!!! STOP-

Edward : don't tell me your not gratefull they got out of their britney spears stage

Mrs. Cannon : true… ok Rosalie whats x plus y if its equaled to 3 ??

Rosalie : emmmmmmmmmm.. A ?

Mrs. Cannon : No. Alex ?

Alex : what ?

Mrs. Cannon : ANSWER

Alex : I'm still looking for my book

Mrs. Cannon : Edward ?

Edward : don't know

Mrs. Cannon : anyone ?

"Alex routes through bag"Alex : POX OF A BOOK

Edward : alex.. that's not your bag

Alex : aww shite .. Wheres my bag

Edward : on your back

Alex : Ooh right

Rosalie : my reflection in this mirror is better in this one

Mrs. Cannon : please page 112 PLEASE

Alex : IF I FOUND MY BOOK IT WOULD BE HELPFUL

Edward : Alex. Its been on the table like the last half an hour

Mrs. Cannon : PLEASE 112

Alex : IT WOULD HELP IF CHAIR TO SIT ON

Mrs. Cannon : it would help of I through you off a cliff !

Edward : O know you didn !

Alex : Ooh yes she did !

Rosalie : what she do ?

Alex : what you think

Rosalie : ehhh . A ??

**I no that was really short but still I'm writing an epic of another story ! If you hate this is sorry its not as funny as they usuall are.**


End file.
